


I

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, Heavy Angst, M/M, POV Heero Yuy, by 0083
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by 0083it's an odd fic.. a deathfic (?).. i warned you so no beating me with sticks.





	I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_//I flew on broken wings, never knowing where I was going, and you found me.//_  
  
She said I fell from the sky in a flash of metal and light, blazing across the atmosphere like a star. Maybe I did, but I’m not a star or an angel like she makes me out to be. I’m just a soldier on the frontlines of a war no one knows about yet. She didn’t understand me, but not for lack of trying. She really did try, I think, but she cannot understand something she doesn’t know. She felt sorry for me, probably thought she loved me. But it would be a boy who shot me twice to protect her that would end up really knowing me. That fateful day on the docks as I prepared myself for self-destruction, he shot me, he yelled at me, he found me.  
__  
//I blindly reached out for something I didn’t realize I wanted, and you touched me.//  
  
He broke me out of the hospital with grenades andparachutes, smiling at me impudently all the while. As I fell from grace from the high walls of the building, feeling the wind whip my hair, I could only think that he was a fool for creating a liability. But alas, my second attempt at self-destruction was interrupted by the compassionate and panicked voice of the eventual Queen of the World. Back then, I hated her for saving me, but now, I’m grateful that she saved my life. Because she saved me, I could learn to know the boy who touched me like no one else.  
  
_//I yearned for someone who could not be and you appeared before me.//_  
  
Duo. The name slipped through my lips with no conscious effort on my part. His dark gundam gleamed at me, daring me to forget about the long braided soldier who had weighed so heavily on my mind. Chaos ensued outside, Oz soldiers scrambling for position and cover, but inside this cockpit, I was at peace. Maybe Duo had appeared at this particular hangar for his own mission, his own agenda, but the end result was the same. I got to see him again, face to face.  
  
_//I asked for something I could not have and you came to me.//_  
  
The first time we kissed, it was an awkward and sloppy thing. He came into my dorm room in the boarding school by the naval base after the basketball game, ostensibly to ask about Relena, my savior, my stalker. But we ended up kissing each other, his soft lips on mine, a feathery touch that had become a wet, lively thing within moments of initial contact. At that exact moment of our first kiss, I realized that I had fallen for him. And it was wonderful.  
  
_//I cried in anguish, and you comforted me.//_  
  
It was rather funny how I ended up in his arms crying when he was the one who had been captured and tortured by Oz. The break out had been easy compared to the emotional onslaught that came shortly afterwards. Seeing him after all this time, battered and weak but still beautiful, had broken me in a way that I had not thought possible. Duo caressed my hair and kissed me through the haze of his own tears, comforting me in his time of need. I had missed him, so much more that I should have.  
__  
//I laughed in joy, and you joined me.//  
  
A major but pointless war was on the horizon. Death counts were rising. But in a corner of my heart occupied by Duo, there was singing and other random ridiculous things. Just because I saw him again, touched him, kissed him, made love to him. I didn’t know if we would survive this upcoming trial, but for a small moment aboard the Peacemillion, I laughed in pure joy for the first time in my life because Duo was there with me.  
  
_//I raged against the world, and you calmed me.//_  
  
I screamed my frustrations in nonverbal words. The final piece of the Libra would crash into the earth unless I stopped it. I would have lost my resolve, had it not been for Duo who suddenly flashed on my vid-screen to calm the battle rage within me. His violet eyes poured forth the love and encouragement, telling me that I could save the world. And I did. For him.  
  
_//I died, and you held me.//_  
  
The coppery tang of blood was thick on my tongue, sticking to every crevice in my mouth. I had saved the world, but I could not save myself. So as I laid in his arms bleeding out my life, I sang to him. ‘Leaving on a jet plane,’ I sang, ‘I don’t know if I’ll be back again.’ But I will be back because you love me. Because you saved me.  
  
_//I waited for a love that was, and you kissed me.//_


End file.
